


Four Targets

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Visitors from the future [2]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: forced depowering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The visitors from the future target four threats that led to their world's ruin, Wanda Maximoff, Fabian Cortez, The Master Mold, and Jean Grey.





	Four Targets

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. I was borrowing from various comic series like Age of Apocalypse, house of me and claremont's x-men forever for this. Since I published all four parts on the same day I just put them up as one. Or Ultimate x-men where Cable was future Wolverine.

Four Targets  
1 of 4

He was already late for his date with Kitty and Toad continued to hop around with his car keys teasing him. He was just about to shake the whole house to make him give them back when they heard the scream. “Wanda,” Toad said dropping the keys and heading straight for her room.

He followed since he was already late and seeing Wanda zap Toad when he barged in on her would be satisfying. He wasn’t worried that she screamed she could more than take care of herself. He made it up the stairs just in time to see Toad crashing through the door but instead of being launched out he heard Toad screaming. “You bastard you shot her,” He heard a crash then and sped up making it to the room to see Toad laid out on the floor under the foot of a man dressed in black holding a strange gun. He glanced at Wanda to see her laying still on the floor and wished the other members of the brotherhood were here.

“Don’t use your powers Alvers,” The man said darkly. “I have no interest in hurting you or anyone else.” He then gestured toward Wanda. “She will live just step aside and let me go and then you can all get on with your lives.”

“Lance are you here?” Kitty’s voice called form down stairs. In the second he looked at the door Toad took action and managed to actually knock the guy for a loop with his tongue for once. He took his chance and used his powers to send him crashing through the wall and out into the yard. “What is going on Lance why are you shaking everything up?” She said as she came into the room and then looking at the man getting up in the yard. “Oh crap that’s one of them the ones from Forge’s lab.” She said but the man was already running. “Stop him Lance don’t let him get away.”

He focused and managed to make the guy fall causing him to drop the gun he was carrying. Kitty was already jumping out of the hole in the wall and phasing herself down to the ground. “Kitty wait,” he yelled just as the gun now laying on the ground exploded.

He heard Kitty yell in shock then and saw that the man has his hand on her face. He could clearly see bare skin and then the man phased into the ground even as it began to shake in response to his fear. He hurried down through the main house as fast as he could and made it out side where she was climbing back to her feet. “Oh man that felt a lot like when Rogue touches you.”

He didn’t get a chance to ask if she was alright because he heard Toad talking frantically to Wanda. “Come on sweetums talk to me tell me your okay insult me blast me just let me know your alright.” He looked back to see Wanda opening her eyes and when she saw Toad leaning over her she did like she always and went to blast him but nothing happened. “Baby cakes your okay.” Toad said and hugged her.

“Get off me Toad,” She said shoving him off and standing up she waved her hands around. “What is going on my powers aren’t working.” He glanced at the scorch mark where the gun had exploded and he wondered what kind of gun could go do that.

“We should get you to Professor Xavier, he can figure it out.” Kitty said shakily. He looked at the ruined wall of their house and wondered how much it was going to cost to fix it. They were barely making ends meet as it was now. “Come on Lance, Wanda, Toad lets go.” Kitty was walking toward his jeep. He followed wondering if life was ever going to be even remotely normal again.

2 of 4

“What are you doing here?” He asked darkly as the small group of mutants who had shown up in the sewers walked toward them. “Your mutants so your welcome here but other than the big harry guy most of you can pass for human so we aren’t used to your kind here?” He knew he was being harsh but something about the red haired guy who was obviously the leader set off warning bells in his head.

“My name is Fabian Cortez, my friends and I are on our way to join Magneto in his glorious crusade and we are here looking for more recruits.” The man said stepping forward. “We can help you be great my gift is the ability to empower another to their full potential.” He looked around. “If there are any volunteers I’ll show you it might even give some of you control of your appearances.” He was looking right at him as he spoke and he felt an insistent desire to let him help and then it was gone.

“Let’s see how persuasive you are without your sisters mind control Cortez.” A voice said and he turned to see a man dressed all in black dropping an unconscious woman. “Hey Porcupine you and the morlocks keep his strung out followers from interfering Cortez has to be stopped.” He knew that voice and the way of speaking.

“Wovlerine is that you?” He asked and the man looked startled. “You can tell me why your dressed in black later you heard him Morlocks don’t hurt them but keep them away.” He was glad that Callisto and a few of the others joined him. He got slammed into the ground by a pretty blond girl who slid out of his grip when he tried to grab her. She was laughing and then she looked horrified. He looked back to see that Cortez was laying down on the floor obviously dead with three claw marks dripping blood threw his heart. He saw Wolverine pulling off his helmet. “You killed him?”

“Didn’t have a choice kid,” Wolverine turned back and he was shocked to see he had grey hair. “A few months from now Cortez would have betrayed Magneto and nearly destroyed the entire X-men team but now that future won’t happen.” It was strange to see Wolverine with grey hair since they all knew he was already older than the Professor. “When you see your aunt and the other X-men to tell them about this let them know that we are all sorry.” He turned and began to walk off putting the helmet back on. “By the way Kid the name is Cable now not Wolverine.”

He started to go after him but looked back at the group of confused mutants and Morlock glaring at each other. He couldn’t leave Callisto and the others alone to deal with this no matter how much he wanted answers. “Strange he is no longer a mutant,” Caliban said as he walked up to him. “I can sense that he was once a mutant but his powers are gone now.” He knew he’d have to tell Xavier that once he was done dealing with these other mutants.

3 of 4

He looked down at the schematics of the improved Sentinel that he was working on. His defenders of humanity had been out shown by the mutants during the fight against Apocalypse but he now knew which flaws to repair. Once his master mold system was up and running the Sentinels would be unstoppable. “Yes and they will turn on your like rabid dogs,” A voice said and he turned to see a woman dressed in black armor standing behind him. “I’ve seen the future your Mastermold will create and watched it kill hundreds of mutants including your son Larry.”

He pulled out his gun and fired but the bullet passed through her harmlessly. “Your wrong my son is safe.” He knew that the inhibitor he’d designed for Larry would keep him undetected. He began to reach for the alarm when the woman sprouted five claws on one hand and sliced his gun to pieces. She then produced a single metal claw exactly like Wolverine’s from the other arm. “What are you?”

“I’m the result of the horrible future you create but since you gave your life to try to stop the Sentinels in that future you won’t die but your work stops now.” She then moved to the computer and slid a drive into the computer. He took the chance to head for the alarm and as soon he hit he looked back and she was gone. He glanced at the computer screen to see his plans were gone. He tried to bring up the files but all of them every file on the sentinels, master mold and everything else was gone. He heard it then explosions in the facillity. He headed out and saw the completed Sentinels were exploding. “This is your second chance go home to your son and maybe you’ll see your missing mutant daughter again some day.” The woman’s voice said from behind him. “If you try to rebuild what you’ve lost here I’ll be back and I’ll have to kill you.” He turned quickly but she was gone and he was glad of it. He stared at his burning dream and thought about Tanya his little girl who had vanished and the strangers implication that she was a mutant out there some where.

4 of 4

“Quit brooding Scott the Professor told us to go enjoy ourselves there isn’t anything ore we can do until he figures out how to track Forge’s visitors.” Jean said as he was looking out over Bayville. “We are supposed to be on a date.” He turned back toward her then and felt ashamed he was ignoring her.

“You will never get that one to stop Brooding Red believe me I know,” A voice said and they turned to see one of Forge’s visitors walking out dressed in black. He had a gun strapped to his back and seemed to be the one who had given orders. “I go by Bassilisk now but well you both know me real well by another name.” He pulled his helmt off then and it was unbelievable. He couldn’t believe it but it was his face older and more mature but his face. The man even pulled out a pair of red shades from somewhere and pulled them on. “I really wish this wasn’t necessary but our future was a nightmare so we’ve come back ten years to try to change the course of things.” He was still staring at his own face in shock. “Your as pretty as you were on our wedding day a few months from now.” He said shaking his head sadly. “But then you were dead six weeks later.”

He found himself frozen in fear as he pictured Jean dead. He didn’t know how he could go on living if anything happened to her. “Don’t worry Scott,” Jean said obviously more able to take these revelations than he was. “Just come back to the Mansion with us we can help you make sure that future doesn’t happen.”

“I don’t need your help Jean only your forgiveness.” The older version of him reacted faster than he thought possible then pulling the gun from his back and firing. He watched in shock as Jean was thrown backwards screaming in pain. He finally managed to react as Jean hit the ground he pulled his glasses off and fired the strongest optic blast he could. He was shocked to see that the other man could match it without strain. “Just stop Cyclops you aren’t strong enough to touch me and you need to get Jean to the mansion she will need the professors help to deal with no longer being a mutant.” He was so shocked he closed his eyes and for a moment thought he was going to get flattened but as soon as he pulled on his glasses he saw the other him was wearing the helmet again. “This gun was made in the future it is one of only three that ever existed we brought two of them back in time to remove the two largest threats to mutant survival Jean Grey and Wanda Maximoff.” He flung the gun aside. “Kurt will have dealt with Wanda by now and Jean is powerless now so I don’t need it anymore.” He flung it aside and it exploded. “Safety measure if the gun is separated from the armor it explodes to prevent someone duplicating it in this time.”

 

“How could Jean be a threat,” He asked looking down at her where she was laying there. “Jean is one of the bravest of us all fighting for the good of mutant kind she couldn’t be a threat.” He was staring at the armored figure and once tempted to once again take off his glasses and blow him away.

“Shortly before Jean and I married Cortez attacked the X-men we were all changed by that battle in ways none us expected Jean’s full power began to emerge.” The black armored figure said darkly. “We married so quickly because Jean was scared of what was happening to her and she was right to be.” He looked over at her. “Three weeks later she and the Professor were in New York on business when they were attacked by a new hate group the Friends of Humanity.” The man said grimly. “Xavier was murdered by them in front of her and Jean lost control she destroyed New York City killing eight million people in a fiery explosion that turned the entire world against all mutants.” The man began to walk off. “Jean is human now, so that will never happen.” He heard it then the X-jet approaching. He looked back and the man was gone. He looked down at Jean and knelt next to her. She was breathing and he found himself still refusing to believe any of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
